Konoha Academy Music
by Naru-NenaBlinD
Summary: Una competencia por ver quien es el mejor cantante, una selección dudosa, amistades, romances y peleas inesperadas. -"En esta academia se juega con todo ¿NO?"- -"Saldré victoriosa y tu vas a caer"- -"Eso lo veremos"- SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen... y mas.


**ACLARACIONES:**

**1*** Se basa principalmente en Cantar _**(música).**_

**2*** Cada canción es diferentes y tiene todo tipo de genero _**(pop, rock, Reggaeton, etc.)**_

_**OJO: varias canciones son en ingles y algunas no les van a entender el ritmo... pero pueden buscar su letra en español**_

**3* **Pueden buscar la música y coreografía en _**YOUTUBE.(Pueden variar: "pondré los links en donde buscarlas)**_

_**4***_ Pondré un **GLOSARIO** al final de cada capitulo, cuando unas palabras estén marcadas _"entre comillas y cursiva"_.

**Konoha Academy Music**

**Cáp. 1* "Amigas"**

Sakura Haruno, es una chica de 17 años de piel suave y blanca, unos ojos jade hermosos, labios delgados y un poco rojizos, cabello rosa, largo, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, es delgada y mide 1.60cm. Lleva una vida normal como cualquier persona, tiene buenas calificaciones, sus mejores amigas son Ino y Hinata, chicas comunes, pero lo único que las diferenciaba de todos era que las tres aman la música.

Se quedaban hasta muy tarde practicando en la sala de música de la escuela. Las tres tenían una voz muy hermosa, pero no solo cantaban, también tocaban los instrumentos. Ino le agradaba tocar la batería, Hinata el bajo y Sakura la guitarra, ambas podían hacer el coro mientras una de ellas cantaba, cada una tenía un talento increíble, no solo en la música si no en las canciones, ellas eran las compositoras de sus propias canciones.

Una vez concursaron en el "BME" (_Bringing Music To The Extreme_), en donde se llevaron el 2° lugar, pues unas chicas les ganaron por una décima de puntos, pero aun asi no se dejaron vencer y siguieron tocando música, ellas esperaban el momento perfecto para entrar a un concurso y dar lo mejor de si.

**---***

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, acababa de salirse de bañar y estaba frente de su tocador, cepillando su sedoso cabello. Cuando de repente se puso a cantar una de las canciones que ella había escribido hace 2 días y que ahora la estaba ensayando para darle vida a esas palabras.

Sola recordando  
Mientras los segundos van pasando  
No sé como te podré olvidar  
Cae la lluvia en la ventana  
Dibujando tu mirada  
Un instante es una eternidad

Estoy cansada de soñar sin ti  
Confundir la realidad

Y no sé si volverás  
Para amarme y esperar  
Sin pedirme nada más  
Si pudiera ser verdad  
Ya no habría oscuridad

En cada historia hay un final  
En cada amor hay desamor  
En cada encuentro hay una ilusión  
Somos tanta gente sola y diferente  
Amanecer contigo hasta morir

Y no sé si volverás  
Para amarme y esperar  
Sin pedirme nada más  
Si pudiera ser verdad  
Ya no habría oscuridad

Y no sé si volverás  
Para amarme y esperar  
Sin pedirme nada más  
Si pudiera ser verdad  
Ya no habría oscuridad  
Solo luz sin gravedad  
Si pudiera ser verdad  
Ya no habría oscuridad  
Ya no habría oscuridad

Sola recordando  
Mientras los segundos van pasando  
No sé como te podré olvidar

**(Belinda - "Luz Sin Gravedad")**

- Que lindo cantas cariño – Provenía una voz desde el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Mama! - Dijo Sakura sobresaltada.

- Lo siento cariño, no quería asustarte –Dijo entrando a su habitación- apresúrate o llegaras tarde.

- Si, oye… ¿De verdad piensas que canto hermoso?

- Claro que si hija, tienes una voz linda –Sonrió.

- Gracias.

- No tardes si, el desayuno esta listo.

Una vez lista bajo de su cuarto ya uniformada, su falda es lisa cuadriculada de color blanco y negro, dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, blusa blanca, chaleco gris claro, al lado izquierdo lleva el escudo de su escuela, encima del chaleco lleva un moño cuadriculado blanco y negro (como la falda), calcetas negras largas y unas zapatillas negras.

Desayuno los Hot Cakes que su madre le preparo, una ves que termino salio de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela _"Rose Academy Girl"_, pues vivía a tres cuadras de esta. En el trayecto iba pensando en la nueva entonación que le había dado a la canción.

Llego a la escuela y cuando iba a entrar diviso a lo dejos a Hinata y corrió hasta alcanzarla.

- ¡¡HINATA!! –Grito agitando su mano, ella se detuvo y dio media vuelta de donde provenía esa vos.

Hinata es la mejor amiga de Sakura, tiene piel nívea con un ligero toque de rubor en sus mejillas, sus ojos son color perla, labios delgados, cabello largo azulado que le daba un aspecto angelical, su voz es dulce y tierna, es tímida, pero era alguien a quien se le podía confiar.

- ¿S-Sakura-Chan? – Sonrió al percatarse de que era ella - Buenos días.

-Buenos días –Dijo tratando de controlar la respiración.

-V-Veo que hoy te levantaste m-mas temprano.

-Si, tengo algo que contarles, es acerca de la nueva canción que escribí.

-Genial… v-vamos con Ino.

Ambas se dirigieron al salón de clases, pasando por los amplios pasillos de la academia que a esa hora estaba inundado por las demás chicas. Llegaron a su salón y divisaron a Ino recostada en su pupitre con las manos alrededor de su cabeza. Sakura y Hinata se acercaron a ella, pues daba la impresión de que estaba llorando.

-¿Ino? – Pregunto Sakura

- … - No contesto

- ¿Ino-Chan? ¿Qué sucede? –Dijo Hinata preocupada.

- … -

En eso Sakura se preocupo y decidió acercarse mas, pegando su cabeza a la de ella y pudo escuchar que Ino susurraba cosas acerca de chicos, en eso Sakura ladeo su cabeza y pudo notar que Ino estaba dormida.

- ¡¡INO CERDA!! –Grito Sakura, en eso Ino se sobresalto y se callo de la silla.

- auuuhhh… -Se quejo y busco a la responsable, en eso vio a Sakura con una mirada furiosa - ¡¡¿¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA FRENTONA??!!

- ¡¡EL PROBLEMA ES QUE NOS PREOCUPAMOS POR TI –Todas las chicas de la clase las miraban como si estuvieran locas y otras aguantando la risa pues vieron cuando Ino se callo – !!PENSAMOS QUE TE SENTIAS MAL!!-

- ¡¡SI, PERO NO TENIAS PORQUE GRITAR!! –Dijo Ino.

- Chi-Chicas… -Dijo Hinata nerviosa, pero ninguna de las dos la escucho, asi que se armo de valor y se unió a ellas- ¡¡CHICAS YA BASTA!!

- ¡¡HARUNO, YAMANAKA, HYUUGA!! –Se escucho una voz detrás de ellas - ¿¿Qué RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ??

- ¡¡A TI NO TE IMPOR…!! –Se quedo muda al ver que era la profesora de Química, Sakura y Hinata se dieron media vuelta y sus ojos casi se salían de su orbita- …-

- ¿¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR?? –Dijo la maestra Ayumi enojada.

- N-Na-Nada –Dijo nerviosa.

Ayumi Sakamoto es la profesora que les impartía Química, tiene el cabello corto, color negro, piel aperlada, ojos cafés, no pasaba de los 40, pero no era una profesora amable, era una de las profesoras que tienen un carácter pesado o más bien estricto, ninguna alumna, hasta ahora, cometió una falta a su clase. Pero esta vez Sakura, Ino y la pobre de Hinata, sufrirían de las consecuencias.

- ¡¡TODAS A SUS LUGARES!! – Las demás asistieron y tomaron asiento de forma ordenada- Quiero que hagan un resumen de los métodos de separación, den ejemplos de ellos y los ilustren. –Se dirigió a ellas- Ustedes tres acompáñenme.

Salieron del salón de clases y se dirigieron a su oficina, pues cada maestra tiene una. Una vez que entraron la profesora tomo asiento y las tres empezaron a temblar y sudar frió.

- ¿Y bien? –Dijo con frialdad- ¿Qué paso?

- … -

- … -

- … -

Ninguna contesto, en eso la maestra se impaciento.

- Bien como ninguna quiere hablar… me temo que tendré que mandar llamar a sus padr…

- Es que yo estaba durmiendo cuando llego Sakura y… -Empezó a decir, pues no quería que la castigaran por el resto de su vida.

- Llegue yo y me preocupe porque no me contesto… -Trato de explicar Sakura.

- Y después movimos a Ino-Chan y se callo… -Dijo Hinata.

- ¡¡BASTA!! – Dijo la profesora, pues no les entendía a ninguna.

- … - Se quedaron calladas

- Quiero que me expliquen lo que paso… -Iban a hablar las tres de nuevo cuando la maestra las interrumpió – de forma ordenada, primero tu Yamanaka. -Cada una les contó lo que había pasado.

- Muy bien… quiero que esto no se vuelva a repetir… -Las tres se alegraron, no mandarían llamar a sus padres, ni tampoco las castigarían, pero su cara de satisfacción pronto desapareció- pero… por hacer ese escándalo… al terminar las clases se quedaran a limpiar el salón por una semana, por lo mínimo, supervisare si lo hacen bien.

- p-pe – Trato de decir Ino.

- Pero si protestan, podré asignarles un mes –Dijo con malicia la profesora.

- ¡¡Maldición!! – Maldijo Ino por lo bajo.

- ¿¿Dijo algo, señorita Yamanaka??

- N-No, nada…- Dijo Ino.

Una vez terminadas las clases, todas las alumnas ya se habían retirado a sus respectivos hogares, pero tres personas todavía se encontraban en la escuela, limpiando el salón de clases.

- ¡¡Maldición!! ¡¡Maldición!! ¡¡Maldición!!- Se quejaba Ino mientras limpiaba los pupitres. - ¡¡Maldita vieja ponzoñosa!! ¿¿Como se atreve a hacerme esto…?? –Pero fue interrumpida.

- L-lo s-siento Ino… -Dijo Sakura triste – si yo no te hubiera gritado, no estuviéramos haciendo esto… de verdad, lo siento.

-No te preocupes frentona –Dijo Ino acercándose a donde estaba ella y la abrazo – además si no me hubieras despertado, esa vieja me hubiera regañado mas de la cuenta, ahora que o pienso, también me hubiera dejado mas tarea extra, hubiera mandado llamar a mis padres por tercera vez esta semana, y claro llevaría 2 reportes… -En cada frase que decía mas iba frunciendo mas el ceño y varias venitas se iban saltando de su cabeza.

- Tienes razón… -Dijo Sakura más animada- ¿Hinata? Lamento haberte metido también en este asunto.

- Esta b-bien, no p-pasa n-nada –Dijo mientras se dirigía donde estaban sus otras dos amigas. – además, y-ya acabamos.

- Tienes razón, solo nos tomo casi tres horas, no es mucho ¿verdad? –Dijo Ino sarcástica.

- Ahora ya no vamos a tener tiempo de ensayar…-Dijo Sakura mirando su reloj- mejor lo dejamos para mañana ¿les parece?

- Claro –Dijeron Ino y Hinata al unísono.

- Quiero escuchar los acordes de esa canción. –Dijo Ino.

- ¿Cómo supiste de la canción? –Dijo Sakura levantando una ceja, pues todavía a Ino no le había comentado nada.

- Lo supuse… -Dijo Ino guiñándole un ojo a Hinata mientras esta reía.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**GLOSARIO**

**Bringing Music To The Extreme: **Llevar la música hasta el extremo

**Rose Academy Girl: **Academia para mujeres

**-**

**-**

**-**

**LINKS DE CANCIONES**

www. YouTube .com /watch?v=wNKUxtV1VJE **(Belinda - "Luz Sin Gravedad")**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**ADELANTO DE LA FIC….**

**Las parejas principales son: SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, etc.**

**La rivalidad se ara presente en los grupos.**

**Habrá amistades, romances y peleas.**

"_**HABRÁ LEMMON**__**" **_**(SI ME CONVENCEN LOS REVIEWS).**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Espero que les guste este Fic… ya lo tenia pensado desde un tiempo,**

**Pero no sabia como describirlo… jejejejejejejejejeje… lo rescribí como 4 veces y creo que me falto algo…^^**

**Ustedes serán mi fuente de inspiración con cada reviews.**

**Nos vemos….**

**Bieeeee.**


End file.
